What if?
by lilxyakusokuxX
Summary: What if the Yu Yu Hakusho gang were the Sailor Scouts? What if their fortunes were read? Why are Hiei, Yusuke, Botan , Jin and Kuwabara wearing Sailor uniforms? And what about Kurama and his outfit? Read and find out! KuramaBotan, YusukeKeiko, KuwaYuki.


::ahem:: yes, this is suppose to be humorous and funny so please don't take it strongly. Also warning, this is Yus/Kei, Kuwa/Yukina, and Kur/Bot. Don't like, don't read. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Flames (good and ones that have a point) will be considered. Mean flames and bashing will hurt. ::inner voice- don't you dare send one!!:: Thank you.

----------------------------------------------------

(part one) What if the Yu Yu Hakusho cast were the Sailor Scouts? .

Yusuke walked up on the stage with a blue sailor uniform on, face angry and red. In his hand, he holds a fork as his 'wand.' "I am Sailor Mercury," he splat snappishly. Holding out his folk he gagged. "My name is Yusukina."

He does a lame pose as Kuwabara, dressed in a orange sailor suit suddenly flies down from the ceiling and lands 3 feet away from Yusuke. "Hey, minna-sans! I'm the strong and beautiful Kazumi! Also known as Sailor Venus!" He strikes out a girly pose towards the cameras. "Hiya to my sweet and beloved Yukin--"

"How in the hell can you enjoy having to FORCE to get dressed up like a GIRL?!" Yusuke cried out annoyingly. "You freak!"

Kuwabara tossed his head aside. "The only reason why I'm dong this is to see Hiei wear a dress."

Yusuke's face immediately brightened up. "Oh yeah!" He turns towards the curtains. "HIEI-KUN! It's your turn to come out now!!"

Dangerous, piecing red eyes and a dark, deep aura arisen as Hiei, stomping out top the stage, leaving deep foot holes in the floor, wearing a red sailor uniform. At once Kuwabara and Yusuke burst out laughing their heads off at his new look.

Hiei glared at them both dangerously. Damn, he had promised Yukina that he would not harm them in any way. Growling, he placed his thumb at his throat and slide it across his neck. "One more word and I'll destroy you all."

They, at once, shut-upped.

He placed his hand in front of his face and groaned. "I am…Sailor Mars…also known as…Hia."

Yuske face puffed out uncontrollably. "Oh how the 3 realms did Yakusoku-sama ever convince you to do this Hiei?"

"She told me that she will make me be "good" and "perky" in her next chapters of "To Save the Future," and "Childhood Friends."

"Ohh…"

Next, Jin came out, wearing a green uniform. "Heyo! I'm Jinita! And I'm SAILOR JUPITAR!!!" He frolic down the stage, laughing and giggling. "La la la!"

Finally, Botan came out, wearing a blue uniform. "And I'm Sailor Moon! Also known as Botan!" She strikes all of Sailor Moon's poses. "I am the defender of Earth. I shall right wrong and punish evil!" As she does the final pose, all four boys slaughtered up behind he (except for Jin who skipped) and lamely strike their own pathetic poses. Colored smoke erupted behind them as Kuwabara jumped.

"What was THAT?"

Yusuke bit his bottom lip. "Must be those special effects thingies."

Suddenly, Botan blinked. "Demo, where is Tuxedo Mask?"

At once, Hiei started to snicker, momentarily forget that he was in a dress. "KITSUNE! IT'S YOUR TURN!"

A light groan was heard as the room started to smell like rose petals. Kurama, in a cape, mask and top hat (;) slowly walked on stage with a rose in his hand. "I am Tuxedo Mask," he replied lamely. "As known as Kurama, Youko Kurama or Shuuichi Minamino."

Hiei walked across the stage behind the kitsune, mumbling. "Whatever you are, just be happy that you are in men clothing and not portraying a female character."

Botan smiled and pumped her fist in the air. "Alright team! Lets all go and fight evil!"

She runs, falls and trip off of the stage. Luckily, Kurama and Hiei caught her in time.

Hiei sighed. "Was that even in the script?"

Botan pouted. "Yes!" She hands him the script. "Right here: Botan falls off of the stage where the villains come and kidnaps her."

Kurama blinked. "Who's the 'evil villain' in here?" at the same time Hiei scoffed, "Kidnaps?"

Dun dum dum…The door at the entrance suddenly opens to reveal…::pause::

…Koenma wearing a pink little tutu and his hair in pigtails! (ha ha ha!!)

Koenma glared at everyone as they all roll down on the floor, laughing their heads off. He grew a nice shade of blue, hanging his head down embarrassingly. "I am the evil villain: Koima, the happiness of the lame people."

Jin started to jump up and down. "Geezer Sailor Moon. Why not kill him with you tiara thingy so that we can go home?"

Grinning nervously with a cat face, Botan nodded. Taking off her gold tiara thing, she raised it in the air. "Moooooon tiaaaaaaaaaara activvvation!" She threw it at Koenma---erg, the evil monster…and it landed 10 feet away from him on the floor. Everyone sweat dropped.

Koenma faked being hit. "Ah!! I'm melting!" he cried lamely. And flew out the door with a crash. "I'll get you all, Sailor Moon!"

Botan sweat dropped. "Well, that went better than I thought…"

Everyone fell face first into the floor.

end.

-----------------------------------------------------

(part two) What if everyone had their fortune told?

Light purple eyes stared cautiously at the small, eerie bottle Keiko was shoving in her face. Blinking, she turned to her.

"What is it?"

Keiko gushed and squealed excitedly. "Here in Ningenkai, it's called a love potion! If two people share a bottle, they fall in love!"

She grabbed the deity of death's hand and dragged into the darker room where Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei where all were. Whispering into her ear, she gushed excitedly. "We have got to try it! I got it from the fortune teller! She garreteers that it would work. We'll try it once we go home."

"Aren't we here to get our futures read and avoid buying little, worthless gadgets and trinkets?"

Keiko pouted, "Yes, but I HAD to get a souvenir!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Botan gazed around the small room that they were in. In the middle of it, a small, elderly lady sat at a round table, hovering her hands over a brightened, hazy ball. The lady raised her head and gazed around at the group. "Ah, young ones we have here. Who wants to know their future first?"

Kuwabara rushed to the table shouting "Me!"

After he'd taken a seat at the table, the old lady turned to her ball, rubbing her hands over it fondly.

"Name, young man?"

"Kuwabara Kazuma!"

"I see…" the lady gently peered into the ball. "that you will be married--"

"Wah?" Yusuke cried as he broke out laughing. "Him, married?!"

Ignoring his best friend, Kuwabara stared at the future teller intently.

"Your wife, your soul mate…she has a gentle aura, warm and kind. I also see that you will have many…er…family problems…with her side of the family…"

Botan held back a snicker. If the 'wife' was Yukina then Hiei would have his hands filled torturing the red head to no end.

"You will be having…2 children; a boy and a girl. And you will live a long, long life, maybe even 110."

As she finished talking, her hands stopped slowly above the crystal ball. Kuwabara smiled widely as he got up, not even caring that Hiei was glaring at him.

"Me next!" Keiko cried as she sat down. The lady smiled at her and began smoothing the crystal ball with the palm of her hands. "My name is Yukimura Keiko! (sp. My memory is really bad! Gomen!)"

"Ah…" the lady peered into the ball. Hiei scoffed pathetically, not knowing how Kurama had convinced him to do this and come to this faker's house. "I see you are a special young girl…you have someone very special in your live who you seem to love very much…" Keiko blushed. "You will be having one child. A boy. I also see that you are very intelligent, patience and thoughtful. That will come in handy in the future since I see that your husband is very…stubborn. Ah, I also see that you will live a fulfilling life, happy and, most of the time, enjoyable and stressed-free--which is good…"

After Keiko was Yusuke, since Hiei absolutely REFUSED to go. "You have a very…usual, special aura, I see. But you shall have a soul mate who you love truly. I also see that you have a son. Yes, that is clear. Your wife will put you to line cause I see that you are very lazy and stubborn. And it also seems that you and that young girl," she looks up at a surprised brunette, "Keiko, was it? Yes, yours and hers string of destiny are entwined together."

A round of, "ohhhhh" and "ahhhhh" erupted from the room as Yusuke brushed it off, getting up to lean on a wall with his arms crossed.

Kurama went next. "I see that you also have a mysterious aura…" she eyed the fox curiously as he just returned it evenly. "And I see that your mother plays a very important role in your life." He nodded. "I also see…someone, who's not you…but share the same SOUL as you replacing you in a distant future. I truly don't understand it, actually…"

Hiei smirked. So the youko is coming back, ne?

"Anyways, you will be married in a later time, it seems that you have many willing females as your wife…" Kurama sweat dropped. If the Shuuichi-Minamino-Fan-Club is still going to chase after him for years to come… "I see," the lady smiled, "You will have 6 children! That or even more!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara gawked as Hiei hide his face, already knowing the great Youko Kurama's reputation. Botan blushed and giggled and Keiko pretended not to hear that last statement. Kurama eyes widened for a second before returning to his normal composer. "You wife…she has a very sweet and gentle aura; she will be 'the one' for you so you will not chose wrong. She will be kind and caring and will love you very much, as you her and shall be together for eternity."

Kurama had to smile. He liked that. He would like that very much!

Botan jumped up and down. "ME NEXT!" as she took the chair after Kurama go off. "My name is Botan!"

The lady smiled at her enthusiasm. "You, young dear, is a very special girl, I see." She turned to her ball. "I see that you…shall be living here in the near future, moving away from your current location. I also see that the strings of fate has worked their magic once again: you and the young boy, Minamino, fate are soon to be entwined by the weaves of destiny."

Botan immediately blushed as the fox listened internally.

"You will bare, like I said before, 6 or more children. My, my, you two must be busy…" she laughed good-naturally. Botan blush 10 shades of red as she waved her hands in protest. However, Yusuke spoke up.

"Wow, Kur--er, Shuuichi and Botan…what are the odds--ouch!" Keiko punched him in the head.

Botan waved her hands in front of her face, blinking away her blush. "Iie, iie, there must be some mistake! I'm sure that that isn't--"

"The strings of fate has only begin to work dear," the elder lady interrupted with a smile. "They have only begin to knot your destinies together."

finished. (Yes, I am a Kur/Bot fan! If you are two, you get a brownie! So go read my other fics! ; You know you wanna!)

-----------------------------------------------------

Alright folks: remember, I don't mind flames but if you go, "Kurama and Botan sux!" I will hunt you down. YOU read this son your OWN will, even after I'd place on that this WAS Kur/Bot so any complains about the pairings will go on deaf ears. Thank you, have I nice day! I hope everyone else enjoyed this. It really took off some stress I was feeling Arigatou, ja!

---------------------------------------

The Yu Yu Hakusho Gang all crowd around.

Hiei: Hn. I can't believe that we all agreed to this mad onna…

Yakusoku: -.-v

Keiko: I though that it was funny. ::snickers:: I got pictures of Yusuke wearing a dress!

Yukina I did too! And of Kazuma too!  
Kuwabara: ::gawks:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kurama: Well at least that's over…

Hiei: Ha! YOU didn't have to wear that ridiculous sailor outfit kitsune!

Botan: I HAD FUN!! Kurama looked like a one of those dummies that those ningens controls!

Kurama: ::sarcastically:: You can't throw a tiara…

::Botan hits him::

Kurama: Wow, is that all you have? Are you even trying?

Yusuke: …well, is that all?

Yakusoku: …maybe…

Kuwabara: What do you mean MAYBE?!

Kurama: Didn't feel that…nope, not that one either…or that…or that…

Yakusoku: There might be another chapter!  
All of the boys: WHAT?!

Botan, Yukina, Keiko: YAY!

Yakusoku: erm…anyways…that's all folks! …Botan, you can stop hitting him now…

Kurama: Really? I don't feel a thing…::Botan gets out her oar and hits him on the head:: …nope, didn't feel that either…

Everyone: ::sweat-drop::

-----------------------------------------------

Please review.


End file.
